


Pride and Prejudice and Vampires

by themoonknowsmysecrets



Category: Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Romance, F/M, Sisters, Slow Burn, Vampire Slayer(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themoonknowsmysecrets/pseuds/themoonknowsmysecrets
Summary: The Petrova sisters are vampire slayers; taught to hate and slaughter. Everything changes with the arrival of the Mikaelson family to Netherfield Park... and the sinister plot they bring.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Jeremy Gilbert, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Elena Gilbert/Elijah Mikaelson, Katherine Pierce/Damon Salvatore, Katherine Pierce/Stefan Salvatore, Rebekah Mikaelson/Stefan Salvatore
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	1. Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, quick note before we start.
> 
> The title is tentatively named "Pride and Prejudice and Vampires" but it may change further on, so be aware.
> 
> This was inspired by Pride and Prejudice, as well as the idea of Pride and Prejudice and Zombies, but I've taken many liberties. A few scenes will be similar to the original plot of the novel by Austen, but there will obviously be a few substantial changes and plot points of my own. I tried to write in a more 'classic' style, which still keeping it modern as well. The dialogue is mostly my own, but there might be a few references to the original text!
> 
> A few changes to the TVD world have been made as well like Jeremy just being Elena's cousin and not adoptive brother as well, the doppelgangers are all sisters, and the requirements of the Sun and Moon curse are changed slightly.
> 
> I have written five chapters already and while it may take a while for our love interests to officially meet, it will hopefully pay off. My plan is to post every week. I don't have the ending or climax worked out as of yet, but hopefully, five weeks will be enough for me to fully plan the rest of the story.
> 
> Anyways, on with chapter one...

It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single girl in possession of a wooden stake must be in want of a vampire to slaughter.

Elena scanned the ground, suspicious of each unfamiliar face who passed her by for nary a soul could be too safe from the creatures of the night. She eyed the entrances warily, keeping close to the table of weapons in the corner, as she prepared for an attack. Elena must always be on high alert for vampires, even while she socialized.

The Petrova sisters were called to attend a party this evening at the behest of one Mrs. Lockwood, who was certain that the vicious bloodsuckers would strike such a high profile and highly occupied event. The sisters, being much skilled in the art of killing the supernatural, were more than happy to oblige. If the undead showed their faces at the party, then the sisters would surely slaughter them.

Only the young vampires were reckless and bloodthirsty enough to attack at large events such as the annual Charity Ball. The older and more experienced were intelligent, knowing to prowl amongst the shadows of alleys and search for individual patrons.

It had been nigh on fifty years since the dawn of vampires had struck the quaint town of Mystic Falls, which was once safe from such things. Mayhem was said to have ensued and vampires had massacred half the town before the Council of Founders convened to come up with a solution. They decreed that since there was no possible way to get rid of such a breed, which had infested the town's borders and seemed to multiply quickly, they must teach their citizens to fight back. Ever since then, the war between vampires and humans was continuous and neither side appeared to be winning. And thus, commenced the Dawn Ages.

The Petrova family was highly esteemed for their skill and savagery towards the bloodsucking fiends, and have built up a sustainable reputation because of it, regardless of the offspring now consisting of four high society girls: three of which were yet to be married and one widowed. They were fierce and strong and very capable of maintaining a lady-like disposition as they combatted.

"Oh, my dearest Elena, haven't you heard the splendid news?" Caroline Forbes excited, pulling Elena back from her mind into the real world, which was full of gossip and music.

The blonde girl locked her arms together with her best friend. The youngest Petrova sister replied that she had not heard.

"Netherfield Park is let at last!" Caroline declared, face beaming with excitement and wonder. She bounced on the heels of her feet, a tough accomplishment in toe-pinching heels.

"Is it? I can't recall the last time a family was accomplished enough to stay there," she conversed, knowing that Caroline knew all the information already and needed little prompting.

"I was told that the family is very influential, said to hail from the Kingdom of Norway and it's nobility," Caroline held a hand over her mouth and leaned in to whisper in Elena's ear with a conspiratorial grin, "two brothers and a sister will be staying there for the upcoming season. Rumour told that the two men are searching for wives."

Elena resisted the urge to groan, but she knew that was not the reaction to which Caroline searched for.

She nodded and smiled with a polite, "oh?" that Caroline was not sold on.

Caroline scowled at the lack of enthusiasm on Elena's part, and she grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, Care, but you know that the goings and comings of families such as those don't interest me much. They are often too proud for their own benefit and don't tend to socialize with normal folk such as ourselves. I daresay they will be gone before the season ends."

Caroline pouted, her hope diminishing slightly, "well, your preconceived notions should not keep us from their company. They are hosting a ball upon their arrival and you simply must attend with me."

Elena scrunched her nose, not appealed in the slightest by such a notion. Caroline, sensing her friend's hesitation, scowled further and carried on with her impassioned speech.

"Elena, you must live a little. Perhaps romance will wait on you kindly this year, oh, it must! I can just feel it."

Amused, Elena glanced at her friend, "oh, is that so? What makes you say that?"

Caroline sighed at her friend's hesitancy and smiled, "you laugh now but you wait and see. A splendid romance is waiting to whisk you and me away into an exotic adventure!"

Elena tilted her head and thought for a moment, her finger resting on her cheekbone. She told her friend truthfully, "you know, I'm certain there is no such man for me. Love is surely a ruse; I have not met anyone who has known a passionate true love and lived to tell the tale."

"You say that now, Elena, but one day, you will meet someone and wish you watched your tongue," Caroline teased, tapping her friend's button nose with a gentle finger. "There is much fun to be had to those who seek it. It is not healthy to be so utterly devoted to undead creatures, who may or may not show up tonight, might I add, so pay attention!"

Elena, whose mind had wandered back to ideas of securing the perimeter from vampires, snapped her head around to her friend and attempted to invest herself again. She apologized, pressing a hand to her forehead in embarrassment at being caught and slightly ashamed at herself. Caroline would always listen to Elena when she needed a shoulder, so she should do the same for Caroline, even if her ramblings were trivial.

She sighed, "sorry, Care. I will be a bit aloof until the matter of vampires is dealt with. But I assure you, I will listen until then."

Caroline could see her friend's regretful and genuine expression, so she continued again.

"Perhaps this family is different! New faces are always such fun around here for I declare, this town is too small! Besides, if you do not go to this ball for yourself, then perhaps I can entice you to go for my benefit. I am zero-and-twenty years old and not yet engaged. You know, many boys have suited my fancy, but none were right, you know?"

Elena hummed in agreement, though truth the told, she didn't really know at all. She'd never courted a boy, though her sisters were often seen frolicking around with multiple beaus over the years.

She patted Caroline's hands and winked warmly at her, "then those boys you spoke of were not worthy of you. You deserve much more, Caroline, and I guarantee you will receive it."

The girls shared a smile before the sounds of screams interrupted the music and dancing.


	2. Uninvited Guests

Elena was prepared as the onslaught of vampires burst into the pavilion, breaking away from her conversation with her best friend, one miss Caroline Forbes, to attend to a more pressing matter.

She surveyed the uninvited guests, wondering only for a second as to how they secured entry, before realizing that the leader of the group had Mayor Lockwood in a headlock.

They must have compelled him for an invitation (silly man, why was he so careless as to not be on vervain out of all nights?) but she would have time to properly scold later. It was unusual for vampires to be found in large packs such as these, they were thought often to be solitary creatures of the night, but planned attacks were not unheard of.

There was a moment of pause, the vampires regarding the partygoers with interest, scoping out their next meal. She knew that it wouldn't be a tasty one, seeing as the town's water was heavily doused with vervain herbs.

A young girl burst into tears, hiding frightfully behind her mother's full violet skirts. The action spurred the vampires into motion, and they advanced.

Elena met the eyes of her sisters and they all nodded once, before jumping into the fray. She picked up her sword from the weapons table and slashed with vigour, decapitating the heads of the vampires nearby. Their heads rolled onto the floor.

During the commotion, she watched in confusion as the vampires had no trouble feeding on the party guests. Something wasn't adding up about this night, and Elena was determined to figure it out.

Right after she killed the vampire snacking on Vicki Donovan, of course.

She pulled the beast off of Vicki. The vampire was startled in surprise and still reeling in the thralls of bloodlust. A stake went through her heart without much effort.

Elena mourned Vicky silently, who lay crumpled and lifeless, blood matting in her hair and the neckline of her pink satin dress. Only time would tell in revealing whether or not the Donovan girl succumbed to the Blood Plague.

Her head whipped up, caught off guard as she noticed a vampire speeding for her. She prepared to get pummeled to the ground when the vampire stopped dead in its tracks. The sucker clutched its temples, screaming in agony, and Elena gazed up to see Bonnie Bennet behind them, putting her magic to good use.

Elena smiled gratefully at her other best friend -who'd spent most of the night dancing with Elena's cousin, Jeremy Gilbert- and sliced the head off the fiend. Her gloves were ruined but she couldn't say she was surprised.

She removed the dirty gloves to reveal the contraption invented by her father, which would dislodge a wooden stake after a powerful punch. She turned rapidly to use such invention on a vampire who was being fought by Tyler Lockwood, the element of surprise on her side. Elena yanked the stake from the dead body and moved quickly along to the next.

Elena tried to punch the next vampire who came for her, but he was too quick, grabbing her arm and bending it back. She yelped in pain, dropping her sword in a moment of weakness.

A gun was pulled from the depths of her pockets and she sunk a bullet into his shoulder, watching contentedly as he fell back from her. She delivered a strong kick to his chest, watching as he fell back onto the cool floor. She crouched over him, a stake in hand and plunged.

Elena straightened from her knelt position to peer at the activity among the ballroom patrons, wiping her stake gracefully with her linen handkerchief. She exhaled dreadfully at the splatter of blood found along her bodice, as well as the red fluid that had seeped into the hem of her skirts. Another fine gown ruined at the hands of the hideous undead.

The small band of vampires that the sisters had fought tonight were starting to thin, as Elena noticed the greying bodies littering the floor. She sighed heavily as she noticed a few gentlemen and women whose blood mingled with the undeads'.

There was always loss when there is gain, Elena knew, but she recognized some good people who had lost their lives tonight to blatant cruelty. There was no way that these vampires could have possibly been human once; there was no humanity in what happened tonight.

The blood of good noblemen stained the walls and windows, as well as the faces of many shocked partygoers.

Elena's head snapped around at the sound of the dainty laughter of her sister, Katherine, who marvelled at the bodies littered around her. Kat had always been the sister who'd hungered the most for bloodshed, though she had no motivation to think of. Their dear sister Tatia had lost her dear husband to a battle between the two species, yet she was still pure and not vindictive.

Katherine smirked at Elena, a delighted twinkle in her eye, before making her way across the ballroom to her sister.

Elena could not ignore the obvious stares cast in her sister's way, full of awe and admiration and pure longing that she knew Katherine would never return. Her sister was a heartbreaker and was determined to stay so. There was no shame for the trail of broken hearts she left in her path, for the thrill of it was too exciting. A true daughter of Aphrodite.

"I do suppose it's time to make our exit," Kat mused, trailing her eyes along the stunned and relieved party guests, "it would be proper, given that our dresses are awfully soiled with blood."

Kat wiped indignantly at the blood splattered across her cheek, huffing as her white glove was stained beyond repair.

"Yet," Kat declared, "I was not entirely done with the night just so. Have you ever heard such splendid music? I would have liked to stay a while longer…"

Elena nodded wistfully, watching as the servants came in from a discreet entrance to start the dreadful cleanup process of the carnage.

The party must go on, small massacre aside. Those who had lost a loved one would have leave to exit graciously, of course, but this was a charity ball, after all. Mrs. Lockwood would be ghastly offended if anyone were to leave because ' _lives must go on, shouldn't they darlings_ '?

Elena waved her hands at her other sisters, who were idling by the punch table, and gave them a stern look. They knew that it wasn't polite to dawdle around with blood-stained garments, and Mrs. Lockwood would not have them in less than presentable clothes. Especially not at an event with possible suitors.

The cotillion to present the girls as debutantes into society would be arriving shortly, and they needed to keep up appearances until then. As many appearances as they could, while still being part of the town's vampire patrol.

Tatia and Amara groaned, dragging their feet in unladylike manners as they huffed and puffed towards the door. Elena nodded at Carol in passing, signalling that it was time for the Petrova girls to leave and kissed her two best friends on the cheeks swiftly before exiting towards their designated carriage.

* * *

Klaus watched from the outside, peering in through the grand windows in delight. He had merely stopped by the Lockwood estate to spy on the Petrova family, but he had to admit, this view was much better.

The smell of fear and the sounds of screams filled the air. He watched maliciously as blood and carnage splattered on the window: new vampires, from the smell of it. Young fools, they were.

He was about to turn away, feeling his control over his visage slip away from the overwhelming smell, but stopped abruptly. A young woman appeared in the window, doing her absolute best to fight against the vampires surrounding her. Her cheeks were slashed with blood, as was her very expensive-looking dress. The lace trim appeared pink, rather than the once white. There was a determined snarl to her face, and he watched in fascination as she spun, knocking the vampires into next week.

She looked out the window during her efforts, and their eyes met for an instant before she turned away. Klaus grinned: she was glorious.

He had always preferred blondes, it seemed.

He turned around at the arrival of the two vampires, who were cautiously approaching him. His eyes held an angry gleam as he faced them. "Rose, Trevor," he greeted, voice steel-edged and sharp while a smile remained on his face. "Come to beg penance for your wrongdoings?"

They cowered before him and Klaus revelled in their terror.

"We are sincerely sorry," Rose said, bowing her head deeply as she nudged her companion to do the same.

Klaus contemplated whacking both heads of their shoulders for a second, before deciding otherwise. There was a task he needed them to complete.

He took a last look at the window in hopes of catching the blonde in action again, yet she had vanished from his viewpoint. He cast a secretive smirk to the house, intrigued. There would be time for flirtations yet. Firstly, he had important business to attend to.

"Find the doppelgangers," Klaus commanded, turning his ire to the two before him. He flashed his vampire face towards them, watching the way they warily looked between one another. "You know what to do."

He watched, wickedly pleased, as his henchmen vanished into the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've fully planned out all the chapters and there is twenty-three but it may end up being longer depending on how long each of the chapters ends up being. Klaus is up to something... the official meeting between the Mikaelson's and the Petrovas isn't for a while but it's hinted at a few times. New chapter next week!


	3. Mice in a Trap

A job well accomplished, and the girls were positively bouncing in their carriage, eager to tell Papa about their skillful night of heroics.

Elena laughed good-heartedly at their enthusiasm. Their mother would pitch an absolute fit, to be sure, but that was to be expected.

Her mother had grown up in a gentile household, where they talked of delicate matters such as books and art and music. She had been married into the Petrova house through an arranged marriage that would guarantee her security. She hated the upbringing of her daughters, who were turning into 'downright savages' but she knew it was necessary.

There was no talent like one of a Petrova descendant.

Suddenly, their carriage rocked to and fro in a vigorous manner. The sisters shrieked as the carriage gained speed, whisking them roughly back and forth as hooves beat mercilessly against the stone path. Elena swivelled her head to the window, where she could make out flashes of shadows running alongside the vehicle.

"Vampires," Elena growled, knowing full well that the demons outside would be able to hear her.

She motioned for her sisters to get their gear, watching as each one of them strapped belts of stakes to their waists and armed themselves with guns and vervain grenades.

Katherine nodded in satisfaction after checking the security of everyone's weapons, hard yet not impossible in the moving carriage. The girls all met each others' eyes as they breathed in deep.

Their night was yet to be over.

The vehicle stopped abruptly, flinging Amara from her seat. Tatia reached out to grab the back of her sister's skirts before she could fall to the floor and pulled her back. There were a few beats of tense silence, the sisters flicking their eyes nervously from window to window.

The right door was ripped from its hinge in a flash and Katherine was pulled from the carriage. Elena jumped into the night, Tatia and Amara on her heels, as they readied themselves for a fight.

"You two go forward," she said in a tone that brokered no argument. Though she was the youngest, she was grateful that her sisters respected her enough for her to take charge when need by. This was one of those times.

Tatia and Amara nodded, spotting three bloodsuckers at the front of the carriage terrorizing their poor coachmen, who seemed to have misplaced the required weapons that all coachmen were to keep. They quickly sprung into action, tossing grenades and shooting wood, attempting to trap the vampires close together.

Elena's head whipped around, back and forth as the vampire who'd taken Katherine zoomed around her. She knew he was attempting to distract her and buy time for himself. For whatever reason, she didn't know.

Elena would not be coerced into being surrounded.

There was a loud bang and the vampire shrieked in agony, subsequently dropping Katherine to the ground. A cloud of yellow smoke surrounded the pair, the vervain from the bomb halting the vampire's progress.

Just so, the force of the bomb had also habilitated Kat, who now had shards of glass stuck into the hands and face. She coughed, motioning for Elena to act.

They didn't need to be told twice.

Just as the vampire was starting to regain his strength, Elena placed a vervain-laced bullet first into his leg, watching as he struggled to remove the item. She gritted her teeth as she placed a second one into his stomach, secretly loving the way he hunched to the ground in agony. Finally, the third bullet lodged into his heart.

Make no mistake, Elena was possibly the best shooter out of her sisters, but she knew that a single bullet to the heart would be too swift. She wasn't necessarily one inclined to torture and pain, but there had to be some gratification in the deadly art. And for family, Elena didn't mind a little maltreatment.

They were monsters, after all. How much pain could the undead possibly feel?

Elena kept her guarded stance, and as follows, so did Tatia and Amara. A swift look towards the front of the carriage showed that her sisters were fine, if not a little worse for wear. Their hair had fallen from the gorgeous updos, landing in curling tangles cascading down their backs and their clothes clung to their skin, damp from sweat and the humid air.

Their coachmen hadn't been so lucky, his innards left on display. Though she found all the vampires dead, bodies desiccated and done for.

Elena tried not to groan audibly as she watched their horse gallop down the path without them, its reins cut loose from their mode of transport.

She tried to listen for a rustle of leaves or footsteps, but her human ears were not modified to hear such distances. Elena was wary to put down her weapon, for the defeat seemed too quickly resolved.

Tatia motioned to Kat with her hand, urging her to get up from the ground and come to them as silently as need be. The girls knew not to talk. They were still scanning the trees, calculating the stiff night with narrowed eyes. Something felt off, indeed.

Katherine struggled to stand, yelping in pain as Amara attempted to pull her up. Her hand went instinctively to her ribs, clutching at the tender area, and Elena was unsurprised to find red bloodying Kat's hand. She must have been hurt sometime during the scuffle from the carriage and was more gravely wounded than she previously anticipated.

Another flash sent Amara sprawling onto her rump on the street, staring at the next bloodsucker who appeared. Her face was angelic in the moonlight, the lights casting halos of silver upon her pale skin. What upset the heavenly mirage was her eyes, black as charcoal, with rippling veins descending unto her cheeks. The vampire smiled, flashing her glistening fangs with a snarl.

Tatia and Elena shot several bullets in the direction of the fiend, attempting to advance closer, but the majority of her body was blocked behind their beloved sister.

In fear of hurting Katherine, they hesitated. And that was their biggest mistake, for their weakness was simple and everyone who knew the Petrovas knew of this as well. They would never, under any circumstances possible, hurt their family and they held this to the strictest order. They would never willingly sacrifice another during combat, no matter the cost, and the vampire seemed to have known this.

The woman bared her fangs and sunk her pointed teeth into the neck of the Petrova girl, willing blood to pull from her veins.

The taste of blood was sweeter than anything she'd come across, and the vampire delighted in this delectable flavour. There was something different about this girl… about all of them. She was so caught up in the taste that she had almost forgotten that she'd been sent on a mission…

Retracting from the human's neck, she sunk her teeth into her own wrist and shoved the offending limb into the mouth of the frail girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's a little shorter because I split it into two parts. The characters don't officially meet for a few more chapters but these beginning few set up the rest of the story. Afterwards, our favourites will be in every chapter together more or less! Let me know of your thoughts so far, new update next week!


	4. Ascension

Katherine struggled against the awful metallic taste, as her sisters watched in horror. She pounded against the vampire's wrist, stomping her feet and attempting to lodge a stake into the vampire but this one was not so easily bested.

Katherine knew at once that this vampire was older, more experienced than they had ever encountered. More often than not, when people in the town were turned, their families would report them before they could fully transition to which, they would be killed pitifully and still be buried in the family mausoleum.

When people did happen to transition, they only happened to live for a few weeks- months at most- before they were promptly snuffed of unlife. The strength and agility of this woman were not like the baby vampires her sisters were so often to encounter; this woman had the strength of centuries on her side.

They may have been trained as hunters for years, but they were fools to think that humans could ever be fairly matched against vampires.

"You will all come to understand in time," the vampire said calmly, her voice the sound of twinkling bells and flowing streams. Her laugh was one that musicians composed odes to, which poets wrote love sonnets about.

With a graceful motion, the neck of Katherine cracked, the sound reverberating throughout the night. Without a backwards glance, the vampire had vanished into the endless darkness.

"No!" Elena screamed, surging forward to kneel beside her sister.

Tatia and Amara soon followed, cradling the body of their dead sister in their arms. Tears flowed freely down their faces as they mourned her loss before Elena had a startling revelation.

"The woman had given dear Kat her blood," she said, wiping the tears from her face as a creeping suspicion flowed through her. Her spine tingled with dread.

Realization dawned on Tatia's face and their eyes locked in trepidation.

"You mean to say that Katherine will become a vampire?" Amara shrieked, letting Katherine's hand drop from her grip and recoiling from the motionless body.

"It would seem so," Elena whispered, wondering at how their lives would furthermore be altered.

She absentmindedly brushed a strand of brown hair from her sister's face, ignoring the way that Amara bristled at the contact as if vampirism were contagious somehow.

"I don't understand, we have vervain tea every morning," Amara stated plainly.

Tatia nodded slowly, looking to Elena with a worried expression as she reasoned, "the vampire should have been affected by the vervain in Katherine's bloodstream."

"I'm not sure why…" Elena started, though she had time to say any more for their previously dead sister had risen.

Katherine gasped, pulling the fresh air from the night into her lungs, thankful that this had all been a horrid dream. Elena started to tear up at the hopeful expression on her older sister's face, and Kat knew suddenly that what had transpired was more reality than dreamworld.

"I'm in transition," her suspicions were confirmed when she attempted to meet the eyes of each sister, and each awkwardly avoided her eyes.

Katherine's temperament burned red hot, as she glared at them. _Some family they were_ , if they were bound to abandon her in her most urgent time of need. Family ties only extended so far; it would appear.

Katherine cast her eyes downward, hitting the rage in her eyes as she formulated a plan. She then lifted her head, placating the girls with a soft smile and said to them, "sisters, I know what I must do. It is only right, after all…"

Elena breathed a sigh of relief, her muscles relaxing at her sister's reassuring words. After being conditioned to hate their whole lives what Katherine had just become, she knew that her sister would do the honourable thing and allow herself to be subject to a mercy killing. It was what was expected of her. Their family name would yet to be tarnished and Kat would find peace with her dignity and purity intact.

Elena didn't want things to end this way. She was almost inclined to beg for Katherine, to ask if they would be so honourable as to spare her. The girl before them seemed like the sweet and confident girl they knew so well; she didn't appear any different than before… besides the fangs.

Elena was about to pardon her, but she stopped herself. She knew that asking such things would ostracize herself among her sisters, who were older and less acceptable to change. Elena would be deemed a vampire sympathizer and would justly be killed herself as well.

"You must feed on me to complete the transition and escape," she breathed so softly that not one of her older sisters heard, except for the creature with heightened senses of course.

To Amara and Tatia, she seemed to be praying softly. Her hands were clasped together, and she looked down into her lap. She would be shunned from the family if they found out that she was trying to help Katherine.

"I would help you further, but I cannot be labelled a sympathizer. I have vervain in my system, so it will hurt, but you shall live. Blink once if you understand," she looked over to her sister, who lay sprawled with rocks and dirt in her hair. Katherine blinked once.

Elena exhaled a deep breath and nodded, "do it when I say."

Amara reached for her stake, knowing that as the oldest, it was not but her responsibility to appease the balance of nature. The creature before her was not her sister, she told herself truthfully, denying looking upon the face of her precious Kathy. The vampire before her was an upset to the balance of nature and it was only fair to kill her sister before she could truly transition into one of those wretched beings.

Amara loved Katherine but her vampirism would bring destruction upon them all.

Amara positioned her stake above Katherine's heart and closed her eyes, praying dutifully to the ancestors.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, emotion leaking into her words. She tried not to tremble as she slowly applied pressure to Kat's chest.

But this was not the end of Katherine Petrova's story.

"Now," Elena whispered and cried in mock-surprise when Kathy knocked the stake from her sister's hand, outrage and vengeance storming within.

A fire stirred in the pit of Katherine's stomach at the narrowmindedness of her sisters and inability to accept her.

Their hatred for vampires overcame their love for family and for this, Katherine would surely never forgive them. So much for loyalty beyond anything. Elena, it seemed, was the only one who understood the meaning of honour.

Amara gasped, rummaging around to find the discarded stake.

"I'm sorry, sister, surely you understand," Katherine said serenely, a grin morphing wickedly. She turned her gaze to Elena. Elena was surprised by the menacing expression that Katherine portrayed, surely it was still a ruse… She grew wary but wouldn't back down.

Katherine lunged, planting her sharp teeth into Elena's throat, who writhed in pain, limbs going stiff as she felt the blood leave her body.

Katherine drank deeply from her sister's neck, marvelling at the golden rich taste. She vaguely recalled her sister mentioning vervain, but she could detect none. This blood was clean and marvellous. Katherine gulped the liquid and raised her head to the sky, careful not to get lost in the bloodlust and kill her sister. The transition was taking hold, she could feel it in her bones.

She took a deep breath, her senses heightening around her. She was able to hear the calm brook in the distance, water trickling softly and the rustling of forest animals nearby. She could also hear the wooden bullet barrelling towards her and moved swiftly, the bullet catching her breast rather than her heart.

Katherine, still recovering from the vervain, let Elena go from her grasp and stood abruptly. She gazed down at the three girls, who matched both her likeness and sensibility. Now, they couldn't be any more apart.

"You were always an awful marksman, Tatia. Bye-bye, now," she raised her eyebrow and twiddled her fingers mockingly before vanishing into the cover of trees.

The Petrova sisters were left in the woods with an open neck wound, useless weapons, minus a driver and horse for their destroyed, and a sister-sized whole in their hearts that would never be filled again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Next one will be from the point of view of the Originals, with a teased meeting...


	5. Truly Devious Intentions

Klaus stood in the dusty foyer of the recently acquired Netherfield Park, inspecting the drab furniture and lifeless walls.

He wasn't used to such squalor, but there was little elegance to be found in the equally drab small town. He assured himself in the knowledge that he would not have to stay long, for he expected his plan to follow through in an orderly fashion.

There would be hell to pay otherwise…

He dismissed the human servants who brought in their luggage- such slow, weak creatures- with a pompous wave of his hand and was accompanied by his two currently undaggered siblings. He gestured to the furnishings behind him with a raised eyebrow, not impressed in the least.

"Really, Elijah," he drawled, using a finger to wipe the thick layer of grime collected on the staircase handrails. He flicked his fingers and watched the dirt fall to the ground, "all the money in the world at our disposal and this was the accommodations you could secure."

The older brother rolled his eyes not unlovingly at the younger. There was a time when they still occupied their native country where they had lived in much worse 'squalor' than this and had happily done so.

"I assure you, brother, this is the grandest home for lease in Mystic Falls."

Rebekah sighed, pretending to dramatically cough at the dust swirling around them. She eyed Elijah with dissatisfaction, then levelled her contempt to the walls surrounding them.

"This is a dump compared to Pemberley. Positively medieval!" she declared, "why ever are we here anyway. I am irritated to know that we will be away from London for the spring season."

Klaus grinned like a Cheshire cat, a glint in his eyes that told his siblings that he was up to something spectacular and was none too pleased with himself.

Elijah smirked, curiosity getting the better of him, "what did you do, brother?"

Klaus was content in knowing that his siblings were at the tips of his fingers, and he could entice them so thoroughly.

"It will be revealed in all due time, 'Lijah," his smug grin still plastered on his face, "the first part of the plan is already set into motion."

He walked a few paces to the doorway before doubling back to his brother and sister, faking innocence.

He tipped his head to the side, "would you like to see?"

Klaus left out the door, knowing full well that his family would follow him shortly. Despite being younger than his brother, they all knew who was really the one in charge.

After Klaus had ventured outside, Rebekah snapped her fingers thrice to summon cleaning servants.

They stood before her, waiting for orders with heads bowed to their shoes. Bekah clicked her tongue expectantly, and the two humans raised their heads to meet her gaze.

"I expect the place spotless before my brothers and I return," she hissed, her vampire visage on full display.

There was an edge to her voice with could not be disobeyed… never mind the compulsion she used.

The servants of the household knew that they were vampires… and were compelled not to say or mention a word. Rebekah delighted in the knowledge of being a collaborator in the terror of others.

She smiled sweetly at them, flicking her tongue over the sharp fangs and inhaling the sweet, delectable smell of fear. With a saucy wink, she marched away, leaving the humans cowering in her wake.

Elijah rolled his eyes at the petty theatrics and grudgingly followed his sister out into the morning light.

* * *

The three siblings stood in a meadow, looking a distance away towards a moderate-sized house, and to a girl who sat in the grass by a stream.

She was beautiful and vibrant in a simple, bright yellow gown but her countenance was nothing but gloomy. Her dark brown hair hung loosely over her shoulders, shining in the afternoon sun. Plucked flowers sat patiently in a basket beside her, waiting to be braided into the flower crown her nimble fingers worked on.

He watched her wipe a tear from her olive-toned cheeks.

"I never wished this for you, Katherine," she whispered, running her fingers through the green blades of grass. "It is so hard to forget years of hateful conditioning but for you, and not anyone else, I will try."

Elijah was about to break the silence to inquire as to what they were doing, stalking the poor, sad girl when another woman emerged from the house. He was shocked to see that they looked identical, if not for their slight age difference.

Curious, he tuned into the conversation, as did his siblings.

"Elena, I know you are at a loss, for Katherine was your favourite," the older woman said, jealousy giving her words a biting quality that undercut her false niceties, "but it is high time you get over her, don't you think? She is gone and it was not very honourable what she did."

The young girl, Elena, huffed, but allowed for her sister -Elijah assumed- to sit down beside her in the grass.

"I know, Amara," she said, yet her tone suggested anything but. There was still an ache in her eyes.

"Now, now," Amara chided, tucking her finger under Elena's chin to pull her face upward, "no need to be so glum. The day is gloriously bright, and we should act accordingly."

A shrill giggle sounded through the yard, making the vampires wince. They watched a toddler run into the back courtyard, followed by another girl.

Elijah felt a shiver run down his spine. He had a sneaking suspicion as to the business needed conducting in this small town.

Rebekah gaped, watching the three sisters who were identical in likeness. She hadn't seen this since…

She snapped her head accusingly to her brother, diverting her attention from the sisters. Klaus's nostrils flared in amusement at the stunned looks on their faces. He spread his arms wide towards the girls, revelling in the attention like a master showman.

"Explain yourself, Nik," Rebekah growled, crossing her arms as a petulant pout resided on her lips.

"You see," he began, regaling them with his tale. "A few months ago, I came across a merchant who mentioned a town with unbelievably beautiful girls who all shared the same face. Curious, I decided to visit for myself and was led promptly to the doorstep of the Petrovas and their four identical daughters."

Cued gasps from Rebekah, though Elijah had already suspected as much.

Klaus had been searching relentlessly for four identical-looking sisters, not in age but in appearance, for his own means. Their mother had been wicked, creating the phenomenon every few centuries. Every time the girls appeared, they were born into a different English family… with different faces. Always in a set of four and always impossible to find.

Klaus spent centuries scouring the country to the mocking laughs of their mother from beyond the grave. He had never known what family or what they may look like, but it seems as though the gods had looked kindly upon the hybrid now.

"There are only three girls," Elijah stated the obvious, gesturing to the girls who laughed as the toddler walked around, "and if I recall correctly, one of them mentioned the fourth dying."

Klaus lifted his pointer finger up, raising both his eyebrows at his brother.

"I quite remember she said 'gone' not dead, and here enters the first stage of my plan."

Rebekah smacked his arm with a gloved hand, glaring at him, "And I do suppose you did something to that helpless girl?"

"You know the ingredients in order for the curse to be broken," Klaus said wryly. "Four sisters, doppelgangers of one another. One human, one vampire and one who bared offspring to a werewolf or contains the gene herself. Once they are all drained of blood and sacrificed, there is the fourth leftover, whose blood is used as the concoction for my hybrid family to birth."

"And their sister," Elijah assumed, returning his gaze to the young girl in yellow, whose smile didn't reach her eyes, "is what your plan entailed last night."

Klaus grinned, "Trevor and Rose owed me a favour from the last time they spoiled my plans to break the curse, remember those Dorchester girls from a few centuries back? Anyways, if they aided me in turning one of the sisters, I would spare them… until it pleases me otherwise. But of course, I didn't tell them that part."

"You wicked thing," Rebekah scoffed, though he could barely hide the smile. Her brother was a bloodthirsty little thing, and it suited her personality very much so. "I'm growing tired of watching these girls, they are certainly not as pretty as the last doppelgangers."

As Klaus and Rebekah flashed away, Elijah lingered. He felt drawn to the mundane scene, though he couldn't say why.

He couldn't remember the last time his family had delighted in nothing but a spring day, and he missed the times of tranquillity to be had when his whole family had been reunited as humans. The feelings of warmth and laughter were only a distant memory now.

There was something in the aura of this girl: her compassionate eyes or her refusal to relinquish hope on her undead sister, that had him reminiscing to his own lost humanity.

Elena's neck flushed with heat, so suddenly that she knew her rise in temperature was not attributed to the sun. Her gaze rose and caught on a figure in the meadow.

He stood still as a sentinel and his features were not distinguishable, for there was a good distance between them. Even still, she could feel the man's gaze directed upon her.

Curiosity getting the best of her, she raised her hand to her forehead to shield her eyes from the sun, hoping for a better look, though to her disbelief, he was gone. She would have thought him a vampire if not for the fact that he stood in broad daylight. Perhaps he was a mirage, as the sun was extraordinarily strong to be for spring.

She bid her sisters adieu, claiming to feel a little dizzy, and went inside. She couldn't resist the urge to peer out the window again, but whatever Elena had seen, it was long gone now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Original family is finally introduced. Netherfield Park has never looked so good. The next chapter is the last before the ball, when all our characters will come together. Review!


	6. The Beginning of the End

The morning was stilted at the Petrova house, for it had been but three days since the turning of one Miss Katherine. The only cheerful sounds came from the joyous cook in the kitchen, who jovially hummed as he prepared a breakfast of toast and jam, and the little rascal, Iliya, who squealed as mama Tatia chased around the naked boy.

Elena was worried about their mother, who had always liked Katherine the best. She had fretted like a mother hen as they'd come back from the annual charity ball, clucking at the disarray of their clothes. It was only when dear Kathy hadn't followed suit into the house that Miss Petrova had started to worry.

Elena could remember the way her mother had looked after learning that one of her beautiful, marriageable daughters had succumbed to the 'Blood Plague', as high society called it. The older woman's face had drawn blank as she sat down heavily into a plush chair, her features frozen and still. There she sat, barely moving to eat or drink or much less do anything without the prompting of her remaining daughters or husband.

Catatonic.

Their mother was still in that seat, looking towards the yard beyond the window. Elena took her mother's hand in hers, squeezing as a sign of reassurance, and looked to her face for any response or recognition. She sighed, dropping her mother's hand lightly back into her lap. The doorbell gave her fright, and Elena looked to where their servant came to her with a creamy envelope.

She took the paper carefully, so as not to crease it. The packaging was beautiful, with scrawling cursive and soft ribbon. Her sisters rushed down the stairs, pushing against one another in eagerness as Elena gently slipped the contents of the envelope into her hand.

She didn't know why she was so surprised, as she was expecting it after her talk with Caroline, but she gasped, nonetheless. Her sisters peered excitedly over her shoulder.

It was an invitation.

"The Mikaelson family?" exclaimed Tatia, confusion and anticipation making her words barely intelligible besides a shrill shriek. She grasped onto Elena's shoulders with a vulture-like grip, her eyes not leaving the paper.

"It's the family occupying Netherfield Park, I assume," Elena explained simply, still captivated on the invitation much like her sisters. "They are said to be quite rich- two brothers and their sister- and are looking for wives if Caroline is to be believed."

The information elicited several squeals from Amara, who snatched the letter from Elena's grip to show their mother.

The excited peals of her daughters seemed to snap Mrs. Petrova from her grief-filled stupor, gazing adoringly at the cursive scrawl on the page and wiping the moisture from her cheeks.

She sniffed, her countenance brightening considerably. "A ball, you say. Who is this family?" she directed the question at Elena.

Seeing her mother's smile warmed Elena, relief flooding her with the knowledge that the shadow of grief in her household would not be permanent. It made her so happy to see her mother's spirits brightened, that she retold the information from Caroline without complaint. She normally didn't like gossip, but for her mother, it was worth it.

* * *

Elena sat elegantly in the plush seat, gloved hands delicately holding the fine china teacup on her lap. Nigh noon called for tea and gossip, according to Caroline, who had invited them over swiftly upon hearing the news of the ball to happen the next evening. It seemed that her friend was still overjoyed at the prospects of the new family -Mikaelson, she had learned from the invitation- and she watched in amusement as the chipper blonde relayed all the details to her and Bonnie.

"You know," Caroline chatted, plopping a sugar cube into the brown liquid of her cup, "I was talking to Miss April Young this morning. You know the poor dear, just returned from studying abroad after her mother succumbed to the Blood Plague…"

It was the gentile way of saying 'vampirism'.

Caroline looked over at her friend anxiously, still wary of if to talk of such things just yet. It had only been a few days since Katherine had transitioned into a vampire, and Elena's friends knew that she was taking it the hardest of her family.

Her mother had been simply mortified upon learning of her favourite daughter's fate, but her demeanour had changed for the better when news of the ball arrived. It felt too sudden a recovery to be entirely genuine, Elena would often think bitterly, though grief was dealt in different ways. While Elena still mourned, her family had seemed to have forgotten entirely the existence of their third daughter.

Caroline continued hesitantly when Elena nodded her head in assurance, "so yes, the delicate thing is not as she used to be. But the new coming family has lifted her spirits, I daresay."

Bonnie nodded, not necessarily one for gossip but interested all the same, "and what did April Young say?"

Caroline blew softly on her tea, "she apparently met them in town. How marvellous! She tells us that they are as handsome as can be."

"What of their personality, Caroline? It's not exactly like you can simply betroth their face," Bonnie noted, raising her eyes at Caroline's pout.

"I don't think that'll stop Caroline from trying," Elena quipped.

Caroline sighed dramatically, "you both tease me so. But I assure you, we will learn of their character in all due time."

The silence was filled with thoughts of the mysterious family. Elena didn't know what this new family would be like. She had been hostile towards the idea at first but the commotion of the ball and the kind words from Miss Young had softened her to the idea. The benefit of the doubt would be given, Elena decided. And besides, if the siblings were any bit prideful or arrogant as she'd first imagined, they would only be here for the spring and summer season.

"Have you an escort to the ball? Of course, it's not necessary if you are accompanying family but an escort assures a night filled with dancing without idling about," Caroline broke a sugar cookie in two, wanting desperately to appear as if she weren't starved for romance. She certainly didn't have an escort and she wanted to soak up the details if either of her closest friends did.

Elena barked out an unladylike laugh into the back of her hand, "you already know I do not. The Salvatore brothers had both come to see me on separate occasions to ask but I declined much to my mother's dismay. You know that they've always been infatuated with Kathy. I was the next best thing."

Elena sighed as Caroline patted her friend's knee sympathetically. It wasn't until then that they both turned their heads towards a suspiciously quiet Bonnie, whose ears were tinged with pink. Though the little witch tried not to show it, happiness bled evidently through her composure.

Taking the opportunity to tease their friend, Elena and Caroline both leaned forward. They rested their hands in their palms, elbows on the table like peasants, and looked at Bonnie with identical mischievous grins.

"Oh, Bonnie?" Elena sang, blinking up at Bonnie through dark lashes and fake innocence, "who is he?"

"What? It's no one..." Bonnie picked up her fan from the table to hide behind, the intricately embroidered flowers and birds doing nothing to mask the twinkle in her eyes.

"Please, Bon!" Caroline begged, laying her upper body onto the table dramatically, "I shall live through your romantic endeavours. Regal us with the details of this noble, dashing prince!"

Bonnie heaved a sigh, setting the fan back onto the table. "Fine, fine," she conceded. She bit her lip nervously and glanced at Elena for her reaction, "it's… Jeremy."

Caroline's mouth popped open into a perfect O-formation. "Seriously?" she squawked with wide eyes, looking towards Elena, garnering for her reaction.

Elena took Bonnie's hand into hers, "I saw you dancing with him the other night. I do admit, it's slightly weird, but you looked so happy, Bon! How could I object to that?"

Jeremy Gilbert had been a constant presence in all three of the girls' lives, a playing companion in their youth and a confidant later on at events. The affections of her cousin to Miss Bennett had not been lost on Elena and she hoped that the love story between them would work out.

Some people deserved true love, even if she didn't believe in it for herself.

"Now tell me," Caroline said, casting a mischievous grin to her two best friends. Bonnie and Elena exchanged nervous glances, knowing full well what was to come next, yet not able to prevent it.

"Whose outfit will I be planning first?"

* * *

Rebekah leaned against the windows, watching the carriages miles away as they slowly trickled closer to their rented estate. The gown she wore was heavy and elegant, a soft gold embroidered with delicate floral patterns and jewels and plenty of lace to keep society happy. Out of all the dresses she had donned throughout the centuries, the current time period was a personal favourite.

"The guests are due to arrive soon, brother," Rebekah observed from her perch against the glass. "Are you sure Nik knows what he is doing?"

Elijah joined his sister at the windows, watching the burst of bleeding pink and orange sunlight on the horizon in favour of the carriages of people. "Niklaus is nothing if not self-assured. He believes a different approach is needed from last time."

Last time, in which Klaus tried to take the doppelgangers by force and dealt with a rebellion led at the helm by Trevor and Rose. It had ended bloody and violent, fires burning villages to ash with the bodies of traitors trapped inside the rubble.

"And you don't agree?"

Elijah reflected for a moment before responding, knowing the conversation taking place was treading on thin ice. Rebekah was loyal to Niklaus, regardless of the cruelty he had shown her in the past.

"The tactic is just as inhumane as the last time. Where in the past it was more direct, this time is more about the hunt. Targeting the prey, luring them into a false sense of security, before betraying with a killing blow."

Rebekah looked to her brother, breaking her concentration from the outside. His face was always a mask, never showing his true emotions. When was the last time she had seen something real from him, besides cool complacency? Annoyance was often and slight anger or amusement, perhaps, but they were only a fraction of what was most likely on the inside.

She wished more than ever that they could be human for just a night, to feel emotions without regard for appearances of strength or magical curses. For Elijah's sake, if not for hers. One day, the sea of his mind would trap him with his thoughts, no outlet in sight.

She feared the day when his control was no longer strong enough.

"We aren't human, Elijah," Rebekah stated the obvious, twirling her ring around her finger. The blue stared back up at her.

"I agree," Elijah concluded, "we are not. Which is why I have put up no objections to Klaus's plan. Family before morals, however much it pains me to say so."

Rebekah clapped her hands together twice, dispersing the philosophical thoughts from the premises. The first carriage had arrived with the mayor's family.

She turned to a brother, a pleased smirk set upon her lips. A thin eyebrow quirked high in playfulness. She raised her hands into the air, slightly bent at the elbows, like the royalty she felt she was.

"Let's have a ball."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the beginning of the ball, which I expect to span around two-three chapters. An introduction for all the characters at last!


	7. Mirror Image

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: This story is currently on hiatus until I finish my other one for ATLA. After that, I will come back to this one and update it: editing and making the chapters longer and well developed. The story is way too rushed and I think P&P deserves a lengthier story. I might decide to add the chapters I write together to create a shorter story instead though, we'll see. There won't be any new updates until the new year I'm predicting but after that, P&P&V is getting a total revamp.

Even though it wasn't something Elena wanted to admit -her admittance would be seen as a sign of acceptance by Caroline- the Netherfield ball was quite possibly one of the best she'd ever attended. So far, at least.

Upon arriving in their carriage, the Petrova family descended upon the house to discover a paradise within. It was leagues above anything they'd ever witnessed, from the common Meryton ball hosted in town to their rich uncle's estate in the countryside. It displayed even more grandeur than the Lockwood mansion, whose family governed the town. Elena attempted to hide the shock and adoration she felt behind her hand, though her sisters were not as subtle.

Though she did not believe the worth of a person should be measured by materialistic items- Elena had always cared more for a person's heart and mind- there was no doubt that the family in residence had filled their life to the brim with expensive items. Though, Elena was delightedly surprised to find the items they did so chose to display were a mix of modern sculptures and paintings, to older and more cultural pieces.

The hodgepodge of different time eras would have appeared to clash in any other setting, but somehow brought a charming and delightful air to the rooms. The mansion somehow felt even more impossibly rich as a result. These people were secure in their status and bought as they pleased, setting the trend rather than following.

Music beckoned to them from the ballroom as they walked through the vast hallways led by a butler, entirely gorgeous and uplifting. The lilting symphony of instruments was classical and elegant, perfect for dancing later on. Elena hoped she would get the chance; not necessarily with the newcomers (that was Caroline's wish not hers) but a suitor from town would do fine.

Her sisters and her mother let out a collective sigh of awe as they entered into the ballroom beneath the draped golden curtains hung beautifully from the archway. The party was in full swing, all of the town members milling about, chatting about the splendour of the room that they secretly envied, and dancing merrily in the center of the floor. The room was large, adorned with golden walls, rich red accents and a ceiling mural of naked babies hiding amongst the clouds.

It was breathtaking, but Elena didn't have time to admire it before being whisked away into the crowd. Her family didn't seem to notice. She laughed, unable to see her captor through the thick throng of people they wove through, but she suspected it was either Caroline or Bonnie. Imagine her surprise when the two stopped in the corner of the room and she came face-to-face with Damon Salvatore.

The smile promptly dropped from her face when she realized it wasn't someone she was happy to see.

He wore a cheeky grin on his face, the signature half-lifted smirk that wooed the girls in town- her sister, in particular. Those advances seemed to be directed at her at the moment.

Elena couldn't deny that he was alluring in a rebellious, mysterious kind of way (one that her parents frowned upon gravely), his dark hair a striking contrast against the pale skin, angled face, and ocean eyes. But the look of attraction directed at her was hollow of warmth. He was undoubtedly imagining Katherine.

"Sir Damon," she greeted cordially, ducking her head in a quick bow as she curtsied before him. She grasped at air for something else to say. It would be rude not to do so. "Nice to see you this fine evening. You look… well."

"As do you, Miss Elena. More than so." He stepped into her personal space, caging her against the wall.

They were mere inches apart, his nose close to grazing the skin of her neck. Elena turned her head to the side to avoid contact from his lips. This was also used to his advantage, for his eyes followed the trail of her neck down, watching the rapid rise and fall of her chest. He clearly misinterpreted the situation, for he leaned closer still.

"I would even say ravishing," he whispered into her ear.

The hot breath against her sent cool chills down her spine, though it wasn't pleasant in any form. Elena's fingers were covered in sweat, her heart beating frantically like prey, and she felt her throat closing around her. She wanted to tell him politely to move aside, that she wasn't interested in him in the same way Katherine undoubtedly was, but Elena found she couldn't.

Looking over his shoulder, she tried to make eye contact with anyone in the crowd, but they were much too preoccupied with the boisterous swell of the party. Just as she was beginning to feel trapped, though, there was an announcement from the stairs. Glasses clinked together harmoniously, cutting the noise as everyone swivelled towards the curved, winding stairway, where three elegant clad figures- two men and a woman, like Caroline had foretold- stood along various stages.

The hosts had finally arrived.

She and Damon turned their heads to the left, where the rest of the crowd's attention was turned to. He had momentarily forgotten the position they were in, his lust dissipating to her relief, which allowed Elena to slip out from under his arm and stand a safe distance away. From her new spot, she could see the new coming family well, unblocked by the torso of her sister's former flame.

The family oozed confidence and wealth, that much was clear. They commanded the room with simply their silence, enrapturing even the most impatient people under their spell of luxury. There was something entirely thrilling about the Mikaelson family and Elena was surprised to find that she wanted to know the reason. Moments passed in which they surveyed their party guests from above, giving her ample time to unabashedly sear their features into memory.

The sister appeared young, her age or slightly younger, with the fairest blonde hair styled in an elegant chignon at the base of her skull, pearled pins keeping the locks in place. Her straight nose was freckled and upturned, showing the hint of rich superiority that Elena was accustomed to disliking. The girl stood poised, pouting from her position lower on the stairs to her brothers, in a dress that Elena wanted to run her hands over- the material looked soft enough to sleep in.

Nextly was a man with blonde curling hair and a roguish smile, the corners of his lips tilting upward in a self-assured manner and his eyes gleaming with delight and mischief. There was something disconcerting about him, a half-crazed devil in a charming gentleman's suit. The way that his eyes kept flickering between her and Caroline, who she could now see stood a few paces ahead, did nothing to ease her nerves.

It was understandable; most people in town would often mention that among the girls of the town, she and her sisters were the most intriguing, much to her discomfort. Be it from their pretty faces or the fact that they all looked identical, she didn't know.

A few steps higher stood the final brother. Elena's heart seemed to stop beating, as well as pick up in pace simultaneously, though she had no clue why. It was obvious the man was gorgeous, so was the rest of his family, and held an authority that wasn't simply taught but earned. It was clear he was the oldest of the siblings (perhaps they were standing in order of age) with handsome features- his hair dark and pulled back, his eyes darker still. He smiled politely enough- gracious and hospitable given the current ongoings- but his eyes held a reserve his siblings did not.

With a brass clearing of his throat, he raised a flute filled with amber liquid in salute, prompting others to follow.

The tenor of his voice was calming, like the cool breeze of the night air.

"If everyone could gather…" he commenced, watching as the eager guests flocked to the stairs. He bowed his head graciously and smiled wide, the sight warming Elena's cheeks. "Thank you all for joining us and welcome to Netherfield Park." His announcements were met with enthusiastic applause. "My name is Lord Elijah Mikaelson, to my right is my brother, Lord Niklaus and my sister, Lady Rebekah."

The two siblings took the time to address their crowd with nods.

"It is customary in my family to welcome a new town with a ball and for the evening to commence with a dance. We have chosen a popular waltz, showcased first in London the previous year. If you all could please find yourselves a partner, we will not hesitate to begin."

The speech concluded, everyone heartily laughing, drinking from their glasses in cheers and grabbing a partner for the waltz. Being that she was still standing in close proximity to Mr. Salvatore, he turned to her with a joking chivalrous bow, his hand extended in wait for hers.

"Shall we, Ms. Petrova?"

She reached her hand hesitantly towards his, knowing it would be entirely rude to refuse the gentleman's proposal, but stopped her hand's motion halfway. It felt wrong to her, a clenching feeling formed in her gut at the thought of being seen as a replacement for her sister. Underneath the delicate white silk of her gloves, her fingers horrifyingly started to perspire.

No one could replace Katherine, who had her faults but shined like the summer sun, warming those in her wake. Though her sister was a bit of a temptress, rumours around town had revealed Kathy's affection for both the Salvatore men (heavens above their mother caught wind of this) and Elena didn't know how deep those affections lied. Was she about to accept a dance from the love of her sister's life, who'd moved on much too quickly since her turning?

"I cannot take her place if that is what you desire," Elena whispered softly, so soft that no one besides him, still bent in a deep bow, could possibly hear.

At the mention of Katherine, he straightened quickly, running his hands down his fancy tunic and overcoat to be rid of wrinkles. He met her eyes, a sardonic grin plastered on his face, but she could see the sorrow in his eyes. It bled from him in deep waves, powerful, as he tried to restraint it behind a façade. It was a well-built wall, too. Only Elena seemed to see through it, and perhaps Stefan.

Displeased, he cleared his throat and replied nonchalantly, "I don't suppose I know what you are referring to."

She nodded once, an abrupt dip of her head, to indicate the subject would be explored no longer.

The silence was broken by the arrival of a man- Lord Elijah, he had said– the same one who had given the speech. He stood before her, head held high and straight-backed, a confident stance of someone who was assured in their status and unchallenged by those around them.

"I'm not interrupting, I hope," he said, his voice cool and assertive. The raised left brow directed at her told her that he had heard the last part of their conversation but was too polite to mention otherwise.

"Oh, uh… no, we were quite done," she replied, levelling a bit of force into her words, hinting at Damon that they were, in fact, done. He nodded his head briskly and Elena watched him stalking his way to the refreshments. She turned back to Lord Mikaelson, interest mixing with wariness, and tilted her head to the side in prompt for him to continue.

"Would you like to dance?"

Elena looked at him for a moment, really looked. From up close, she noticed things that she hadn't from feet away. The hardened planes of his shoulders, the ridges of his jaw softened by the crinkle of amusement hidden within his eyes as if he were amused by her. They had never met, she was sure she'd have remembered a face like his, but he seemed so familiar in a way she couldn't detect. Like a distant dream.

Why her? There was an array of other women to choose from and she had been preoccupied with Mr. Salvatore during his speech, but his eye had still wandered to her… or one of his sisters. It was hard for even the townspeople to tell the difference by just looks alone. She was more than ready to decline, her second refusal in one night no less (her mother would be so thrilled…) but she surprised herself by placing her hands into the crook of his elbow.

"It _is_ tradition if you are to be believed," she admitted with a small smile, giving in to the temptation of the music. Heart pounding, Elena allowed him to lead her to the floor where the waltz was commencing.

**Author's Note:**

> Interested to know what you guys think. Any suggestions? Review to let me know your thoughts and chapter two will be uploaded next Thursday!


End file.
